


Сила привычки

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Говарду любопытно, почему круглый.
Kudos: 3





	Сила привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Для Alkhara.

— Слушай, Говард, а зачем вообще ты занимался разработкой щитов? — интересуется Стив, когда они оба немного приходят в себя после выходки Пегги.

Старк пожимает плечами.

— Слабое место любого пехотного полка — защита. Особенно если позиция невыгодная, и к врагу пробираться приходится по открытой местности. При этом форма щита должна быть такой, чтобы закрывать как можно больше, не мешать продвижению и при необходимости им можно было заслоняться, освободив руки. Поэтому, кстати, конусовидные — наиболее оптимальные. А я просто хотел добавить им функциональности. Вот твой выбор меня удивляет. Почему круглый?

— Ну…

Стив заметно краснеет, отводя взгляд.

— Неужели тут прячется какая-нибудь пикантная история? — хитро прищуривается Старк и пихает его локтем под ребро, выразительно играя бровями.

— Что? Нет! — возмущается Стив. — Ничего подобного. Он мне просто напомнил кое-что. Ну, понимаешь, сила привычки…

— И что же он тебе напомнил такое привычное? — Старк выглядит искренне заинтригованным.

— Ты же знаешь, меня частенько избивали в разных подворотнях. Часто там стояли мусорные баки. Вот я иногда и пытался защититься крышками от них. Ну, вот они… такие же круглые.

Голос Стива совсем стихает к последним словам.

А хохот Старка ещё минут десять слышен на весь лагерь.


End file.
